Dulce Engaño
by Ranutsis
Summary: - no quise hacerlo, pero tu ausencia me orilló y caí a sus labios - Trunks&Pan . [U/A]
1. Chapter 1

**Dulce Engaño**.

.

.

 **Sipnosis**

 **.**

 _Cuando Pan y Trunks se casaron lo hicieron enamorados y dispuestos a pasar toda la vida juntos, prometiendo no dormir enojados ni dejando que la llama de la pasión se acabase. Pero no todo sale como se ha planeado. Poco a poco se ven alejados hasta el punto de no verse durante el dia. Un día ella encuentra un papel en las pertenecías de él y la sospecha de la infidelidad se presentan , devastada decide pagarle con la misma moneda y conoce a Fish quien le pinta los días de un color distinto._

 _Pan estaba segura y decide dejarlo pero un accidente cambiará su vida_.

.

Pan&Trunks.

.

Universo Alterno.

.

Los personajes que reconozca pertenecen a Akira Toriyama .

.

Saludos de Ranutsis.

.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1- Accidente - Superficial.**

Con impaciencia paseaba su mirada del reloj de su muñeca al pasillo en donde debía dirigirse para abordar su vuelo . Son Pan de Brief estaba decidida a abandonar a su esposo , el exitoso presidente de Corporación Cápsula con quien llevaba cuatro años de casada . Suspiró aferrándose a la decisión ya tomada , jurando que el arrepentimiento no tenía cabida en su cabeza . Miró de nuevo el reloj plateado con incrustaciones de diamantes que su amante le había obsequiado la semana anterior y sonrió : diez minutos la separaban de abordar el avión que la alejaría de Estados Unidos y la dejaría en la bella España .

—Es hora

Abotonó su abrigo beige y se echó el bolso color negro (al igual que su vestimenta) al hombro . Se dirigió hacía la azafata que verificaba que todos los papeles estuviesen en orden y pasado eso siguió su camino al avión .

—Le pediré que apague su celular por favor— pidió la azafata antes de perderla de vista .

—Por supuesto

Antes de obedecer aquella regla mandó un mensaje a su amante avisando que ya iba en camino , a presionar "enviar" iba cuando la pantalla anunció una llamada entrante . El número era desconocido y ella usualmente no contestaba a quien no tuviera registrado pero la curiosidad y una espina en su dedo la llevo a aceptar .

Esa llamada lo cambiaría todo .

—¿diga? —su voz sonó un poco ronca como si acabase de levantarse . Carraspeo —¿diga?

—¿señora Brief?

Cerró los ojos arrepintiéndose de haber contestado .

—Si , con ella habla

Lo último que Pan quería era saber algo sobre su -aún- esposo y mas en ese momento en donde la libertad estaba a cinco minutos . Respiró tapando la bocina del teléfono y recuperó la compostura , endureció sus ojos y aclaró su voz .

—¿en que puedo ayudarle?

—Su esposo ... —decía con nerviosismo— señora su esposo ha sufrido un accidente —soltó. — lo siento

El celular cayó al piso al igual que ella , sus piernas se ablandaron tal cual gelatina y el peso de su cuerpo la desplomó . La dureza que había adquirido en el último año se rajó. Sus labios temblaron y sus manos se helaron . Las lágrimas estaban apunto de salir . Aún con las manos temblorosas agarró el teléfono y con lentitud la posó sobre su oreja .

—¿que..ha dicho?

—El señor Brief ha sufrido un accidente —repitió.

En ese momento no supo que le dolía mas: si la pérdida de su vuelo pues tenía la obligación moral de ir a su lado sino levantaría sospechas o si de verdad le preocupaba la salud de ese sujeto quien la había lastimado tanto.《Respira Pan, respira》se animaba .

—¿señora?

—Voy para allá

—Bellevue Hospital Center

Sin importarle nadie corrió lo que sus débiles pierna le permitieron , empujando e incluso derribando a algunas personas que no reparaban en su apuro . Salió del aeropuerto John F. Kennedy y tomó el taxi . Un hombre le gritó un par de groserías por haberle quitado el transporte .

—Bellevue Hospital Center— dijo angustiada .

—Enseguida

Con maestría el conductor se abrió paso por las transitadas calles de New York.

—¿familiar o amigo?

—¿disculpe?

—En momentos como este es mejor conversar señorita , para distraerse —le guiño un ojo .

Pan agradeció el gesto y sonrió ó al menos lo intentó —es mi esposo

La amargura paso desapercibida por el hombre , la miró con compasión— ya veo

Con pesadez echó la cabeza hacia atrás . ¿había hecho lo correcto en ir a su lado? En realidad no lo sabía , no había reparado en pensar en ello hasta ese momento . Se levantó y corrió, empujó a un tipo y dió su destino al taxista sin tomarse un minuto en pensarlo , ahora pensándolo bien si era lo correcto sino todos sabrían sobre su escape y más aún con un hombre que era su amante .

—Se cancela todo— anunció a su interlocutor —ya no puedo viajar Fish

El mencionado resoplo hastiado— ¿por..?

—Trunks ...

—¿¡te descubrió!?

《Si así fuera no te estaría cancelando imbécil》— no , él. ..tuvo un accidente

—Ojalá muriera —murmuró el rubio— así serias libre

—No puedo decirte mas —contestó viendo de reojo al conductor —, Luego hablamos —colgó .

—Llegamos señora . Son Veinte

—Tenga

《Respira Pan , respira》bajó .

Al levantar la mirada una luz blanca la cegó al instante , parpadeo recuperando la visión cuando otra luz seguida de más luces y de clik's le advirtieron de la presencia de los paparazzi .

—¡señora!

—¿Cómo se siente?

—¿cree que fue intencional?

—¿será un atentado de su rival?

Eran las preguntas que mas atacaban a la pelinegra.

—¡ES SUFICIENTE!— gritó una mujer con lágrimas en los ojos —¡LARGO O LOS DEMANDO!

Pan agradeció el temor que Bulma infundada sobre los demás . Buscando escapatoria saltó a los brazos de su suegra quien la acogió y la internó al hospital . Adentro a diferencia estaba tranquilo .

—Vamos

Las dos mujeres fueron a la sala de Urgencias , allí , Pan fue envuelta en los brazos de su cuñada .

—¡oh Pan!— Sollozó —¡mi hermanito!

—Bra...

—Todo estará bien— la tomó de las mejillas— él es fuerte

《Eres una perra》 se reprendió al ver como Bra intentaba consolarla 《maldita》.

—Lo sé— dijo abrazándola con fuerza —lo sé

—Muchacha— saludó Vegeta .

—Señor —asintió Pan .

Vegeta la escudriñó con la mirada y Pan sintió como si supiera lo que estuvo apunto de hacer. Desvío la mirada y sembró la duda en Vegeta.

«algo tramas» aseguró él. Aferró a Bulma en sus brazos alegando la pronta recuperación de su hijo.

—¿que pasó?

—no se sabe con exactitud — respondió Vegeta. El único con calma—, chocó de frente con otro auto , el idiota no usaba el cinturón y se dió con el parabrisas

— Trunks — susurró Pan molesta. «idiota».

Los minutos pasaban lentamente, burlándose de los allegados del presidente, disfrazándose de horas interminables. Bulma y Bra ya tenían pocas fuerzas como para seguir llorando.

Vegeta por su lado estaba fuera del hospital fumando. Buscando consuelo en el tabaco. «par de estúpidos» pensó referente a su hijo y nuera «estúpidos».

— necesito saber que pasa con mi hijo

— no podemos hacer nada mamá

— pero... Pero ... Es mi bebé — su voz se quebró — oh Pan, ¿que hacemos? ¿como lo ayudamos? ... Tengo tanto miedo

«yo... ». El dolor de Bulma , le dolía.

— familia Brief

—¡nosotros! — saltó Bulma como un resorte — ¡soy su madre y ella su esposa!— señaló a Pan.

— si

— el señor Brief sufrió una contusión cerebral considerable y...

— digame sin rodeos que tiene mi hijo— inquirió desesperada.

— señora, su hijo está en estado de coma

El mundo de Bulma se vino abajo. Bra quedó en shock y Pan no sabía que debía sentir.

«Trunks... »

— quiero verlo — pidió sin darse cuenta.

— dos minutos

Al entrar en la habitación Pan derrumbó la pared que había elaborado alrededor de su corazón. Entubado, golpeado y en un estado tan vulnerable estaba su esposo respirando con ayuda de aparatos. Los pasos de la puerta a la cama le parecieron más largos que el desierto que se cruza de México a Estados Unidos . Atravesó con miedo hasta quedar a su lado.

«mi Trunks» gimoteó , incapaz de formular una palabra lo único que pudo hacer fue arrodillarse a su lado, acariciando su mejilla con cortaduras de vidrio «¿porque fuiste tan idiota para no usar el cinturón?» .

— señora...

— ya salgo ...

«¿que debo hacer? ,¿que debo sentir?» . La esposa del presidente estaba confundida. Se había negado a seguir albergando aquellos sentimientos puros que él se encargó de despertar durante el noviazgo, el amor, cariño y la empatía tomaron el lugar de su contrario predominando el desprecio.

Ahora que lo veía, los recuerdos felices volvían.

* * *

 **Nota de Autora** : gracias por leer , nos vemos en el próximo, capítulo.

 ** _¡Chocolates virtuales!._**


	2. 2

**Dulce engaño.**

.

.

.

.

No importaba cuánto lo intentara, cuantos métodos utilizara o incluso que saliera más temprano de lo requerido. Ella, Son Pan Satán siempre llegaba tarde a cualquier lugar. Todos los sabían. Ella lo sabía.

Corrió por las calles, aceras y parques saltando baches y esquivando postes con tal de llegar a las oficinas de su padre. Algunas personas se detenían a verla; no todos los días una chica hermosa corría como loca y más en tacones. Otros solo sonreían; no era la primera vez que la veían por esos lugares.

Unas calles más y divisó el edificio de su padre, sonrió; según sus cálculos antes de salir de casa y debido a que no le gustaba andar reloj: Solo tenía dos minutos para llegar.

Un minuto y estuvo frente a la recepcionista llamada Lime. Sospechaba estaba enamorada de su padre.

—Hola Pan— saludó la castaña.

La hija de Gohan pasó corriendo gritando un "Hola" en su camino. Lime sonrió negando con la cabeza, esa niña nunca iba a cambiar.

En el corto trayecto en el ascensor aprovechó para secarse el sudor y retocar su maquillaje.

—Pensé que llegarías tarde. — dijo Gohan cuando la vio entrar a su oficina— Así que pasé la cita a las nueve en punto

—E-es tan injusto— acabó por dejarse caer al piso.

.

.

.

—Ella es mi hija, será tu asesora en el proyecto de reciclaje; coméntale tu idea que ella te la mostrará hecha en papel — con orgullo le presentaba su hija a un nuevo cliente. Aunque más que nuevo cliente era solamente una nueva persona. — Es tan buena que incluso me ha robado clientes

—No exageres papá

—Es la verdad. Trunks, estás en buenas manos

—Estoy seguro que sí — sin dejar de ver por sobre el hombro de Gohan. Trunks respondió con sinceridad.

.

.

.

.

.

El recuerdo le vino de golpe, tanto que por un momento dudó si era real o no ¿Lo había olvidado como tal? Sin embargo más que olvidarlo, los había reprimido. Después de tantas cosas en cuatro años hay detalles que pasan al olvido por muy importante que sean. Y la prueba la tenía en ese momento. De pronto con vergüenza se dio cuenta que no recordaba como Trunks andaba vestido ese día; quizás usaba un traje azul, café o gris. Ni idea. Pero sí recordaba con lujo de detalles la primera vez que vio a Fish.

Qué mala esposa era.

—Señora, tiene que salir, debemos hacerle más estudios al paciente — pidió una enfermera.

—Por favor deme un minuto más

A Pan le dio igual que la enfermera bufara molesta. La puerta se cerró y su atención volvió a su esposo.

Había retirado sus manos temiendo que un toque causara daño alguno. Aunque eso fuer poco probable su mente dictaba lo contrario.

Pensó en darle un beso; no le pareció justo.

Al salir se encontró con Bulma y Bra en los brazos de Vegeta. Ambas se aferraban a él como salvavidas. Cuando la vieron Bulma volvió a abrazarle mientras Bra se refugiaba más en Vegeta.

—¿Cómo lo ves? —preguntó Bulma.

—Cansado — respondió distraída — se ve cansado

— Mi pobre hijo

.

.

.

Estar en el hospital anteriormente era entretenido para ella; de niña siempre se imaginaba siendo una doctora, la mejor de todas con reconocimientos y diplomas colgados en su oficina sin tiempo para comer por los constantes llamados en las diferentes zonas del hospital, su favorita era emergencia. Siempre que iba era por visitar a un cliente de su padre o por turno de su madre. Quien era supervisora de medicamentos. Ninguno de su familia pasaba de tres horas en el centro de salud. Por lo mismo conocía muchos hospitales del país. Ahora, desde la perspectiva de los familiares de los clientes que visitaba su padre podía entender porqué era tan odiado ese lugar.

Caminó hasta llegar a recepción. Observó a mucho entrar y a otros salir; la mayoría cabizbajos con el rostro de Magdalena como solían decir. Intentó imaginar como habían entrado Bulma y compañía y luego ella. Quizás tan desesperados como el hombre qué corriendo preguntó por su hermano menor. No quiso saber nada más de él.

En el cielo unas luces rojas se movilizaban lentamente. De no haber contestado estaría en una de ellas en camino a los brazos de Fish.

—¿Diga?— contestó la llamada sin ver quién era.

—Pan, ¿Dónde estás?

—Primer piso

—Voy enseguida

En la cafetería del hospital ella y Bra sostenían entre sus manos una taza con café. El calor del líquido hasta un punto resultaba tranquilizador.

—¿A donde ibas?

—¿Qué?

—Solo usas ese abrigo cuando sales de viaje

—Oh. Planeaba visitar a mis padres en Londres — más o menos decía la verdad — llevo meses sin verlos

—Qué raro… Trunks no nos avisó que salía de viaje… es muy raro — por primera vez, Pan vio sospecha en su cuñada. — suelen avisarnos siempre

—Él no iba ir, por la empresa

—¡La empresa! De eso quería hablarte — se alegró que cambiara de tema — Marron vino hace poco y dice que el vicepresidente no ha respondido sus mensajes, anda de vacaciones por Irlanda, no tiene ni electricidad por donde anda. Mamá no puede hacerse cargo y solo quedas tú — dijo rápidamente.

—Yo no sé nada Bra

—Bueno, en realidad yo me haré cargo pero estoy perdida en todo eso — dijo tirándose de los pelos— entonces pensé ¿Quién sabe del ajetreo de la presidencia? ¡Pan!

—Reitero; no sé nada

—Eres esposa de mi hermano— exclamó como si con eso dijera todo— ibas a reuniones y veías lo papeles con él

«Si supieras que todas esa veces de repente me dolía la cabeza y no iba, o que esos papeles ocupaban mi lugar en la cama mientras leía en el jardín. »

—Por favor — la miró suplicante.

—Marron sabe más

—Pero ella no me tiene paciencia

—Es cierto. Eres muy boba Bra — dijo Marron sentándose en medio de ambas. — y no soporto a la gente boba...por no decir estúpida

—Eres muy dura Marron — se quejó Bra inflando sus mejillas.

—Soy honesta

—Eres bru...

—¿Qué?

—..talmente honesta

Discutir era la única manera que la rubia veía para sacarles una sonrisa. Aunque lo que dijera fuera verdad tenía tacto para hacerlo.

—Gracias Marron — Bra fue la única que sonrió.

.

.

.

.

.

Tener millones en la cuenta bancaria les daba a todos la oportunidad de quedarse todo el tiempo que quisieran en las instalaciones. Así pues terminaron todos dormidos e incómodos en las banquillas de consulta externa.

Pan fue la primera en despertar debido a una constante vibración en su bolsillo. El reloj de pared anunciaba las cuatro de la mañana, faltaban minutos para que esa parte abriera sus puertas al público. Echó una mirada asegurándose que nadie más lo hubiese notado.

La luz la cegó por un momento, pasado eso su bandeja mostraba diez mensajes del mismo remitente. Cerró los ojos cansada y los abrió uno por uno, leyéndolos y pensando en qué responder. Finalmente solo un saludo y reportándose que estaba bien fue lo que le envió al rubio. Cambió de vibración a silencio y conversó mediante mensajes de texto con él.

Fish sin duda era el único que la hacía olvidar al sujeto que reposaba entubado en una camilla diez pisos arriba.

.

.

.

Intentó negarse de todas las formas posible, lo dijo en los idiomas que dominaba y aún así todo fue en vano. Esa chica era una cabeza dura. Más también había aceptado para no levantar sospecha y para salir de aquel blanquecino lugar con olor a alcohol y pastillas y con otras condiciones más terminó por aceptar apoyar a su cuñada con la empresa.

Esa misma mañana y con el agradecimiento profundo de Bulma, Pan regresó a su casa. Fue extraño entrar y no sentir la presencia de Trunks (aunque ni pasara en casa, sabía que una parte de él permanecía en todo lugar) se paseó por cada rincón mirando sin mirar. Impidiendo que su mente trajera recuerdos. No quería pensar más es él.

Subió a su habitación, tomó un baño rápido y luego se puso un vestido azul y zapatos de tacón combinados con el reloj de diamantes y unos pendientes. Salió de casa con la mirada gacha. No tenía tiempo de pensar otras cosas que no fuera la empresa.

En realidad no quería pensar en nada que afectara su mediante buen humor; Fish le prometió en los mensajes que al día siguiente estaría con ella.


End file.
